Godzilla 2001: The Return Of Orga
by gojiramatthew
Summary: Sequel to Godzilla 2000, Godzilla returns to Japan, the Military has made new weapons to combat Godzilla and an old foe returns, Story Completed.
1. New weapons and Orga

Me: "Since Toho never made a sequel for Godzilla 2000, I deciding to write one myself, anyway enjoy"

* * *

**GODZILLA 2001 - THE RETURN OF ORGA**

**Chapter One - New Weapons and Orga's Return:**

The CCI had a new leader, since Katigiri was dead, they have made new weapons for the Japanese Military to use against Godzilla, one of the two newest weapons is the "Super Metal Missile", this time it was studied using pieces of Godzilla's skin, it has now a more powerful explosion power, the Missile has also been made into shell for tanks to use, also can now be used on Jets and Ships.

A second weapon has been made, from the remains of the Millennian Aircraft, with the remains a Man-Made version of it was made, the shape was similar to the original but it was more plane shaped and had a dark silver color and had red lines on the sides, missile pods located on the sides, it beam cannon was different, unlike the Original's beam which is able to send Godzilla flying backwards, the Military made it more into an explosive beam.

The Military also was experimenting on some of the remains of the Alien, since the alien had Godzilla's DNA, they decided to use it to make a chemical to slow down or stop Godzilla's healing, however the pieces fused together, the Scientists left it in the Lab, which was destroyed during the night and the Regenerating Alien Skin was gone.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the sea, a giant monster was at the bottom of the ocean sleeping, it was dinosaur like and had giant jagged maple shaped spikes, the spikes also had a little red tilt and the rest was a bone color, its skin color was dark green, it had four fingers and four toes with claws, it had many long teeth, the creature was none other then Godzilla, the creature's yellow eyes opened and the beast got up, he sensed something and decided to head to Japan, he began to swing his tail from side to side making him lift off the ocean floor, while swimming through the water Godzilla felt that he would have problems from the tiny creatures, who build those things which annoy him.

* * *

Me: "Action will happen in the next chapter, thanks for reading"


	2. Godzilla's battle at sea

Me: "Well here's the next chapter, with Monster vs Military, hope you enjoy it"

* * *

**Chapter Two - Godzilla's Battle At Sea:**

The Military picked up a large amount of radiation close to Japan and it was heading for Tokyo, they know it was Godzilla, the Military sent out Jets, and battleships loaded with the Super Metal Missile, they hoped to stop Godzilla landing on the mainland of Japan, if the monster made it on the mainland, tanks and the man made Millennian Aircraft, which is called the "Delta-05" will be used to save Tokyo from the Atomic Beast.

Godzilla's spikes cut through the surface of the water, Godzilla then lifted up his body, the water flowed off Godzilla as the beast let loose a roar, he looked around, he was right near Japan, moving slowly to get on land, just then out of the sky Missiles hit his side, Godzilla felt pain as the missiles exploded, pieces of his dark green skin fell in the sea, Godzilla turned his head and saw some of the jets, more missiles were launched, the super metal missiles hit Godzilla's chest, some more of Godzilla's skin was sent flying off his body, Godzilla did a roar of anger, more missiles were launched towards Godzilla, he quickly dived into the sea, hoping to avoid the missiles, the missiles hit into the ocean and exploded where Godzilla once was.

Godzilla appeared nearby, the jets shot some more missiles at Godzilla, hitting him in the back of the head, The giant monster had enough of the small creatures and their flying creations, his jagged spikes started glowing orange, the water boiled since the spikes release intense heat, Godzilla's mouth glowed with his atomic energy, aiming at the jets Godzilla released his atomic ray, the ray hit about three of the six jets, the fiery pieces of the jets hit crashed into the sea, Godzilla charged up again and aimed at the remaining jets, he shot out the orange ray, one of the jets moved quickly out of the way, the two other jets wasnt fast enough and were burnt and destroyed by Godzilla hellish ray, The king's saw the remaining jet heading towards him at a fast speed, The jet shot its missiles aimed at Godzilla eye's, Godzilla realized the small objects was headed for his eyes he turned his head around, the super metal missiles crashed into the back of Godzilla's head, the giant beast did another roar, and turned to face the Jet heading towards him.

the jet's pilot was hoping with his last missiles to get a perfect shot, but Godzilla was fast, he ducked down and the jet flew into the razor sharp spikes, cutting it into many pieces then it exploded, Godzilla lifted himself back up and decided to continue to get on land, he was then ambushed by some of the military's battleships, they launched many super metal missiles at Godzilla, once the missiles hit their target, Godzilla's spikes glowed once again orange, he then shot out another ray, hitting one of the ships, Godzilla then dived quickly.

The ships launched some torpedoes, but Godzilla evaded them, at his fast speed Godzilla used his razor sharp spikes and sliced two of the ships in half, he raised out of the water and did a fearsome roar, more missiles were launched but now were beginning to really annoy the king of monsters, he moved up to a nearby ship and lifted it up out of the water, Godzilla snarled and with his legendary strength, he threw the battleship as if it was a toy, the two ships exploded on impact, Godzilla did a roar of triumph, his small wounds healed fully, the beast began to move faster in the water to get on land, to see what he has been sensing.

* * *

Me: "Well there you go fans of Godzilla, hope you enjoyed Godzilla showing the military something"

Godzilla: "well me and him will see you next chapter, anyway if you readers want, go grab some popcorn"


	3. Godzilla's newest opponent

Me: Well here's another chapter, hope you enjoy, also I know my writing has mistakes, no need to put it in a review"

Godzilla: "I wonder... does anyone read these at all?"

Me: "Im sure some people do"

* * *

**Chapter Three - Godzilla's Newest Opponent:**

Godzilla got on land, he moved at a fast pace towards Tokyo, he wasnt anywhere near Tokyo Bay, since the Battleships and Planes made him go off track, but he's still now back in the right direction.

Nearby, Tanks loaded with "Full Metal Shells" were waiting for Godzilla, while the newest weapon "Delta-05" was getting ready, since it first needed to be loaded up with Missiles and the Beam cannon needed to be charged up with electricity, The Tanks waited for their target to get into range, Godzilla then walked around the giant mountain, once the dark green monster was in view, the tanks opened fire, the shells exploded once they hit, little bit of Godzilla's skin went flying off, Godzilla did a snarl and looked down, he saw more of the annoying machines, his spikes started glowing orange and his mouth had an orange flames, The tanks realized it was best to retreat, some of the tanks got out of Godzilla's view, he let loose his atomic ray, the tanks which didnt get out of his view were destroyed by the hellish ray, Godzilla looked around and did a roar which strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies, he started walking slowly towards the last tanks.

The tanks were not that far away, but they hid in different places and were aiming at Godzilla's Head, once he got in range, they opened fire again, some of the shells missed, the ones that hit, exploded around the King's eyes, making him blind for a couple of seconds, thanks to the smoke, Godzilla quickly moved, he stepped on two tanks, an explosion happened around his spikes and he turned around, a tank which Godzilla missed, The giant dark green monster grabbed the tank and crushed it with one hand, after it was destroyed Godzilla dropped the crushed metal on the ground, more explosives happened, there was three tanks left, the others escaped, Godzilla's spikes glowed orange again and his mouth glowed with the energy, he aimed at the mountain near the tanks and shot out his atomic ray, the ray hit the mountain making it crumble, the boulders and dirt covered the remaining tanks, crushing them.

Godzilla did a quick roar and walked over the rocks and dirt, moving faster then before, Godzilla wanted to see what he sensed, just them a large beam hit Godzilla's side, a large explosion happened around Godzilla as he was sent off his feet and crashing into the ground, The Delta-05 hovered at front of Godzilla, it shot some Missiles at Godzilla, pieces of the beasts skin went flying off once the missiles hit him, quickly getting up, Godzilla charged forward, his spikes glowed and the orange flames appeared, Godzilla released an atomic ray of hate at the craft, the Delta-05 used it beam cannon, the atomic ray and the beam from the cannon were locked, Godzilla and the Delta-05 used more energy in their attack, only to result in a large explosion, The smoke cleared quickly and Godzilla was there, both his eyes opened and he did a roar, looking around as all the smoke cleared Godzilla decided to continue, just then a yellow beam hit Godzilla's side again, sending the monster off his feel and crashing into a mountain, The Dark Green Juggernaut got up and did a roar of anger, The Delta-05 attack craft was hovering around him, Godzilla know knows that the small creatures have built a strong opponent, who dares to challenge him.

* * *

Me: "Well that's chapter three, hope you enjoyed it and now for those who are thinking of bring up about my writing and stuff like that, I should tell you, that it isnt going to do anything, I cant improve my writing, so there's really no point in telling me to improve"


	4. Godzilla vs The Delta 05

Me: "Well here's chapter four, hope you reviewers enjoy"

Godzilla: "Me and Orga belong to Toho but Delta-05 belongs to him"

* * *

**Chapter Four - Godzilla vs The Delta-05:**

Godzilla watched the hovering craft carefully, waiting for it to attack, it wasnt long till the attack began, The Delta-05 started shooting out Super Metal Missiles, Godzilla this time was ready, his spikes started glowing orange and heating up, he shot out the orange ray at the missiles, most of them exploded once they were hit, out from the smoke the Delta-05's beam cannon was used, the beam hit Godzilla in the face sending the immortal beast slamming into a Maintain, Godzilla got up and roared, he couldnt see that well since the bean cannon has injured his eyes, The Delta 05 used it time to launch more missiles at Godzilla, the Missiles exploded all around Godzilla's gigantic body, pieces of his skin went fly everywhere, The man made Aircraft then used its beam cannon again and aimed it at the spot where most of the Super Metal Missiles, the beam collided with Godzilla's most injured area, some red blood squirted out as Godzilla was pushed into the Maintain, it then collapsed onto Godzilla covering the Dark green beast.

The Delta-05 hovered above where Godzilla should be buried, just then the beast came shooting out of the dirt and rocks and bit down on the side of the craft, sparks flied out of the damage area where Godzilla sharp teeth hanged on, the spikes began to charge up, the intense heat in his mouth began to burn the metal, The Delta-05 used one of its hidden weapons, a strong electric current shot through Godzilla's mouth, shocking his face, the beast let go, but released its hellish ray at the side, bit of metal flied off the damage are where the atomic ray hit, its damage side was black and sparking, but the Delta-05 was made to withstand massive damage, Godzilla snarled at it, his wounds were now fully healed, but his blood for the first time has been exposed, he was now going to take it down not for a challenge but for revenge.

Somewhere near Tokyo, the military has a new attack plan, while Delta-05 keeps Godzilla where he is, they plan to move all the reinforcements to the same area, just then the ground began to shake and a giant three fingered hand, that's Grey, shot out of the ground, then another, a dirt covered creature exploded out of the ground, it shacked the dirt off and its form was shown, it was hunched back with a thick rubbery hide, its had a short tail and neck, it face has a square jaw with a prominent chin and was lined with rows of serrated teeth, it was Orga, the beast did an angry roar and walked towards the military, the tanks used their new weapons but the creature healed to fast, it jumped high in the air and landed on the row of tanks, making them exploded, some more tanks shot at the ugly creature, the hole in its shoulder began to glow yellow, then a yellow beam shot out, Orga moved his body slowly at the row of tanks, they all exploded, Orga did a fierce roar, it had gotten alot stronger then the first time, now it was going to wait and get revenge on the creature which defeated him last time.

Meanwhile the battle between Godzilla and the Delta-05 has been going on for a while and Godzilla seems to be slowing down, the dark green beast charged at the craft, but it moved out of the ray and shot three missiles, the three collided with Godzilla sides, Godzilla did an angry roar, he was in a state of rage and wont give up, the Delta-05 was running out of energy and the last Missiles were used, it used the Beam cannon, it wasnt as powerful as before, but it still caused an explosion, it began to charge a stronger blast, Godzilla's spikes glowed Orange once again, Godzilla opened his mouth and shot out his ray, the Beam cannon and Atomic ray collided in mid air, then making a bigger explosion then before, the area was covered in smoke, the Delta-05 was now very low on energy, just then out of the smoke came a charging Godzilla, with all his anger he send himself flying towards the Aircraft, the Delta-05 tried to get higher but couldnt move anymore since its energy just ran out, Godzilla went flying underneath the craft, his razor sharp spikes sliced through it like it was a scissors cutting through paper, the pieces of it crashed on the ground, Godzilla turned around and used his ray once again, blasting the remains of the craft into nothing, the king of the monsters did a victory roar and moved on, heading for Tokyo.

* * *

Me: "Well that's that, hope you enjoyed the fight, next chapter will be Monster vs Monster"

Godzilla: "See you readers next time"


	5. Godzilla's second battle against Orga

Me: "Sorry if I took long to do this, anyway hope you enjoy reading this chapter, Godzilla isnt here at the moment since he is busy"

Godzilla: (from a distance) "WHERE THE HELL IS MY POPCORN?!"

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Godzilla's second battle against Orga:**

Orga heard a roar from a distance; he knows that Godzilla was now near Tokyo, he decided to hide behind a large building, once in the right place Orga waited quietly.

Godzilla smashed through small buildings, once in the area Orga once stood Godzilla stopped and sniffed the air; he could smell… but what is it?.

Just then out of no where a yellow beam appeared and hit Godzilla sending him falling backwards, a roar was heard, Orga was walking towards Godzilla, the King of the monsters eye went wide open, he remembers destroying the horrible beast into many pieces, guess he should, have set the pieces on fire, Godzilla got up and looked right at Orga, the beast did an evil stare at Godzilla and started charging at him, Godzilla stood his ground remembering Orga was slow and that he could just move to the side, once Orga was about to slam into him, Godzilla moved quickly to the side, Orga span around and hit Godzilla with the back of his large hand, the dark green monsters stumbled backwards a little and did a roar, he can tell that Orga has gotten faster and that the beam weapon is stronger as well, but what about the healing... he decided to find out.

Godzilla's spikes started glowing orange with pure energy, his mouth started to heat up and flames were seen, Orga can tell this was bad news and with all his strength he jumped over Godzilla, but what he did not realize is that Godzilla is a smart creature, turning around, Godzilla shot out his atomic ray from his mouth, the orange ray of nuclear heat burnt through Orga's skin, Godzilla did a long one and stopped, it was the longest ray he had done, the place around him was on fire, but out of the flames and smoke, Orga walked out, Godzilla's was in shock, he does know Orga is a fast healer, but the ugly beast massive injures caused by the atomic ray healed alot faster then before, Godzilla felt anger inside of him, knowing the creature used his cells to make him a body, the dark green monster charged with anger and tackled it hard, Orga uses his hand and slashed Godzilla's side, he ignored the injury and quickly grabbed Orga's gigantic hand, the ugly beast struggled to get free, but couldnt, Godzilla using every muscle did something he hasnt done before, he was able to life Orga off the ground and smash him into the ground hard, Orga did a roar of pain and tried to get up, but Godzilla started stomping on his chest.

Orga did a loud roar in pain and quickly used a quickly blast of his shoulder cannon, sending the King off his feel and into the ground, Orga got up and jumped into the air, he did a body slam on Godzilla, the dark green monster did a roar of pain, Orga got up and smashed his elbow onto Godzilla's face, Orga did a smile and quickly jumped high int the air, but this time it was a mistake, Godzilla rolled over, making Orga head straight for the Kings razor sharp spikes, the ugly brute couldnt change his landed and went straight into Godzilla's spikes, his mouth, stomach and lower half, had the spikes stabbed fully though them, Godzilla could fell the heavy weight and needed to act fast, he spikes started glowing orange, the intense heat was burning in the all ready stabbed Orga who was healing but the heat stopped it from completing, using all his leg strength Godzilla stood up, which made Orga slide off the spikes, Godzilla then turned around and let loose an atomic ray and set the gray brute on fire, the king of the monsters did a massive roar and turned away and started walking, just then something hit him and knocked him face first into the hard ground, Godzilla got up and looked behind him, it was Orga, the last wounds fully healed and Orga did a fierce roar.

The king of the monsters roared back and snared at the Alien monster.

* * *

Me: "Well that's the end of chapter 5, next chapter will be the final one"

Godzilla: "Ok, now that this chapter is done, I need to talk to you about you hiding my popcorn to keep me away from the intro"


	6. The Power Of Godzilla

Me: "Like the Terminator would say "I'll Be Back" and well Im back, sorry for taking so long, I was doing **Red vs Blue episode 101: The looong** **episode**, anyway here's the final chapter and I hope this fight is long enough for you Shawn and thanks to all my positive reviewer's and Godzilla right now is robbing your fridge."

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Power of Godzilla:**

The King of the monsters charged at Orga and slammed into the ugly beasts side, knocking it over onto the ground, Godzilla then started to charge up another atomic ray, Orga then grabbed Godzilla's leg and pulled, making Godzilla fall over, Orga then used a quick blast of his shoulder cannon, making Godzilla's slide across the ground, Orga then got up and snarled at Godzilla who got up, the monster king charged at full speed, this time Orga was ready for the attack, once Godzilla was about to hit, Orga did a small jump to the side, then smashed his huge hand into Godzilla's side, making his slam into the ground, Godzilla might be down but he isnt helpless, he used his tail and tripped Orga over, then his spikes began to glow and heat up again, he did a point blank shot of his atomic ray at Orga's face, it exploded into flames, Orga did a roar of pain as Godzilla got back on his feet again and started kicked the injured Orga, half or the ugly beasts face was burnt off, but healed in a matter of seconds, Orga using full force got on his feet and did a tackle, sending Godzilla flying through the air and into the ground, Orga did a fierce roar as he slowly moved towards Godzilla.

The Dark green juggernaut got back on his feet and did a quick blast of his atomic ray, the ray missed since Orga jumped to the side and returned fire with his shoulder cannon, Godzilla was his in the chest by Orga's attack and fell down in pain, Orga then jumped high in the sky and was about the slam into Godzilla, the king of kings was ready, his spikes glowed Orange and heating up, Godzilla shot out his ray from his mouth, the ray hit Orga in mid air, but he was still heading downwards to do the attack, Godzilla got up while still using his atomic ray, once Orga was about the crash into him, Godzilla put his hands in the air and Orga landed right in the claws, using his arm strength and atomic ray Godzilla threw Orga away, the beast slammed so hard in the ground once he landed, the ground shook violently, Godzilla stood still, since his arms were broken, but then started to heal, Godzilla heard the roars of Orga as the beast advanced towards him, Godzilla moved his arms down and started charging up another atomic ray, the hold in Orga's shoulder was glowing yellow, both of the released their attack at the same time, the orange hot atomic ray and Orga's yellow energy beam slammed together making a explosion, both Monster were surrounded by smoke caused by the explosion, both monsters ran at each other at full speed.

The two massive creatures slammed into each other with incredible force, the attack made a strong blast of air, that all the smoke was now gone and it sent Godzilla and Orga flying backwards, both of them got up and did a dark stare, Orga charged at Godzilla first, the large spikes began to glow orange and heat up, Orga waited and once Godzilla shot out his charged atomic ray, Orga jumped to the side and then jumped high into the air, Godzilla stopped his attack as he saw Orga heading towards him and then turned around, he used his tail like a whip, it hit Orga with a strong force sending the ugly beast away from Godzilla and slamming into the ground, Orga then used his shoulder cannon and the yellow beam hit Godzilla in the face, blinding him, Orga got to his feet and made a fist, the creature hit Godzilla first in the stomach area and then the face, making Godzilla do a roar of pain and stumbling backwards, Orga was about to hit Godzilla again but the King of the monster grabbed the massive fist and used a blast of his atomic ray, it separated the hand from the arm, Orga roared in pain, Godzilla then used the separated hand and used it like a bat, the hand slammed into Orga's face knocking him down, Godzilla tossed the hand and used his atomic ray to destroy it, once it was destroyed Godzilla moved towards the fallen Orga who's had a new regenerated hand and kicked the ugly beat in the stomach, Orga got up quickly after the attack and was about to to a strong bite, but Godzilla stabbed Orga in both eyes with his claws and then pulled out the claws, the Alien monster roared in agony and covered its faces.

Godzilla's spikes started to glow orange, the Nuclear giant felt a new sort of power inside him, the gigantic dark green monsters body started to glow orange, Orga got up and grabbed Godzilla, but his hands began to burn, Orga let go and moved backwards away from Godzilla, who had found his hidden power.

The king of the monster began now to glow blue as well, Godzilla started moving towards Orga, the ugly beast picked up alot of the ground and threw it at Godzilla, it did injure the king of kings but not that much, Orga then started charging up a blast of his shoulder cannon to full power, Godzilla opened his mouth slowly and shoot out a Orange mixed with blue atomic ray, Orga used his fully charged shoulder cannon and the yellow beam collided with Godzilla's atomic ray, both attacks were powerful, Godzilla felt he had more power within him and his eye's turned silver first, then he started glowing silver, his atomic ray the turned silver, Godzilla had unlocked his full God like powers, he was now **"Dooms Day Godzilla"**, the silver ray was so hot the ground began to heat and burn up and Orga could feel it, his shoulder cannon beam couldnt handle the power of the Silver atomic ray and was pushed back into Orga, the ray collided into Orga, making an large explosion , the creature who could regenerate was burnt into nothing, the smoke made by the Silver atomic ray was in the shade of a mushroom, Godzilla's did a load victory roar and walked away back to the sea, the mushroom shaped smoke was seen all over Japan.

**THE END**

* * *

Me: "Well this story is done, now I have 10 completed fanfic's in my story list"

Godzilla: "Sorry Im late, robbing readers fridge's tends to take up time... oh so you finally got to finishing this one, about time."

Me: "Yeah... anyway I hope you people like the battle, I hope it was a bit gruesome, you can tell me what you think, anyway I'll be back with a new story sometime in the future, also the "Dooms Day Godzilla" was an idea I randomly got in my head."


End file.
